Lucifer's Light
by PsychJess
Summary: Lucifer was not always the personification of evil everyone knew him to be, before his fall he was different. Mary a girl with a troubled life and strange powers will change destiny for the people and angels involved in the apocalypse. What will she find out about herself along the way? Lucifer/OC, Sam and Dean are in the story. Story begins just before Sam opens Lucifer's cage
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a genius story that came from the mind for the brilliant anna3311234 It's our baby ;-)  
Keep an open mind it is a Lucifer/OC fic don't like don't read but we hope you enjoy :-D

* * *

The four archangel's stood looking down from the hills on the scene below, there had been a tip in the balance in the middle of this derelict land, an evil presence attempting to spread over the land and destroy it. Lucifer could never understand why their father would create on this earth, everything would always find a way to corrupt itself, driven by hunger to consume and kill the good that their father made, which meant they would have to clean it up so to speak.

The fight had been hard, this evil in the form of an insubstantial being, having no firm form for them to target but evidently they had won like always, binding it until it would wither and die without energy to survive. However it was not without loss, the fifth member of their small garrison, Marcus had been hit with something that was now slowly killing him, they could hear his agonized cry's from where they stood. Lucifer was ready to go home as of now, the helpless cry's of his brethren gliding over his sense's and feeling no need to put himself in danger for a lost cause.

He glanced to his right seeing his younger brother Gabriel who he could tell was finding it difficult to listen to Marcus's pain fill cries. To his left there was Mary, the only female he had even found that he liked to work with, there was something about her, when she was near he felt...calmer. She stood tall and confident, fierce looking with her weapons poised at the ready her long black hair billowing in the wind her stormy blue eyes riveted on the form of a suffering Marcus, she shook her head and turned her livid gaze to Raphael.

"We cannot just abandon him!" Mary argued with Raphael, who did nothing but roll his eyes and pin Mary with an annoyed glare

"It would be of no use for any of us to risk death to save him" Raphael never liked when Mary was paired with his garrison, she argued with his orders and often ignored him, it grated on his nerves that she was so undisciplined.

"I will not leave him to suffer because you are to cowardly to aid a brother in need, I'll go by myself" Mary was fuming, how could someone who was suppose to be the one to take charge be so callous when one of their own was suffering.

"I am ordering you to stand down Mary, the evil is subdued and if you trigger it again we will have not only Marcus on deaths bed but more than likely you. Plus we would have to start the whole ritual again, Marcus knows the risks of a mission he should not have left himself exposed" Raphael finished with an uncaring glance in Marcus's direction.

"Exposed?! He was selfless, had he not done what he did it would be Gabriel down there and you want nothing more than to leave him. It could take days for him to die, he may not even the essence there could keep him alive and in agony for a long time" With that Mary propelled herself into the sky her wings easily moving her towards Marcus and allowing her to hover over him.

Lucifer looked on as Mary confronted Raphael, fighting the admiration he was starting to feel towards the female. She was so passionate and she had a point, if Marcus had not done what he did then Lucifer would be listening to his younger brother's screams of pain instead.

"That female is infuriating" Raphael exhaled roughly but made no move to aid Mary, Gabriel was about to dive from the hill top when Lucifer grabbed his arm.

"No, you stay..."

"I'm not listening to him suffer and doing nothing..." Gabriel started to argue but Lucifer cut him off

"I will go. You will wait here" With that he leapt into the air and was over by Mary in seconds, Lucifer didn't really know why he had the urge to help her but when he reached her side and her face broke out into a relieved smile he felt...good.

"The evil's essence has started to fuse with his grace we need to do this quickly and carefully" she whispered, Lucifer nodded once and looked at Marcus. He was writhing on the ground below them, they could see the evil trying it's best to fuse with Marcus attempting to adapt and survive.

"We will need to use our grace to cut it away from him, when we do we move quickly and take him home. If we leave ours exposed to long it will try to fuse with ours" Lucifer stated then glanced back to Mary who nodded her agreement.

They fluttered their wings moving to hover closer to Marcus, as they got closer the ripples of black tar like smoke tightened around him, they had to be quick. Using their weapons as a means to project there grace Lucifer and Mary took one side of Marcuse each slowly separating him from the evil's essence. As the tarred smoke began to pull away they heard Gabriel's voice rise over the hill, shouting a warning that the bonding they had done was being fought against. Without a second thought Mary grabbed Marcus and hauled him up by his arm, Lucifer diving in to grad his other side looking at Mary sharply.

"That could have ended badly" he whispered harshly, she smiled at him again as they flew with Marcus to the hillside

"But it didn't now did it" she beamed again, relief pouring through her body when they gently placed Marcus on the hill. He had stopped writhing, pain still etched on his face but he was alive.

"The bonds are holding..." Gabriel said when he knelt down next to Mary to see how Marcus was.

"We need to get him home, he needs help" Mary stood and looked to Raphael, who still seemed indifferent to everything that had just happened that annoyed expression still on his face from when she flew off against his order.

Mary did her best to ignore him focusing instead on Marcus, she glanced at Lucifer, she had been surprised he had come to help her, he had always come across as cold but after that she felt different he seemed warmer catching his eye she couldn't help but let some of her gratitude show "Thank you Lucifer" she placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently before kneeling down again and helping Gabriel support Marcus as they flew home.

Lucifer looked on as Mary flew away, his arm still feeling warm from her soft touch, most would avoid contact with him at all cost, he decided that he like it when she had touched him.

Raphael watched with calculating eyes as Lucifer watched Mary fly away

"Why did you help her?" he questioned suspiciously, he knew Lucifer, and he was not one for making unnecessary risks or showing concern for others, that was one of the reason's he was such a good soldier.

Lucifer looked at Raphael raising a haughty brow at him and smirked "Why are you so concerned brother?" Lucifer knew Raphael had a hunger for power and more often than not let him believe he was leading but the truth was that Lucifer could have taken charge whenever he saw fit. Before waiting on an answer Lucifer leapt back into the air and flew home, thoughts of Mary and her warmth running through his mind and a strange longing to see her again blooming in his chest.

* * *

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

This is a genius story that came from the mind for the brilliant anna3311234 It's our baby ;-)

* * *

After Lucifer had helped Mary save Marcus he barely went a day without thinking about her it only took a few more days for him to finally decide to go see her rationalising with himself that if he just saw her then his mind would stop racing with thoughts of her. When he found her she was with the healers and Marcus, he had heard that their father himself had to attend to his wounds as the evil that had been in him was too potent for just the healers to deal with.

As he walked up to her, she caught sight of him and sent him a smile turning back to Marcus and motioning towards him. Marcus stood then on unsteady feet and when Lucifer reached them he held out his hand

"Lucifer, brother. Thank you for what you did, I am in your dept" Lucifer clasped Marcus's wrist with his hand and nodded feeling a little uncomfortable with the thanks.

"No dept brother. Are you well again?" Lucifer felt odd having such a mundane conversation but even standing next to Mary he felt less tense.

"Almost, that evil's essence was twisting my grace so I've been told, had you and Mary not done what you did I would have been corrupted from it" Lucifer frowned and for a moment focused solely on Marcus

"Since when has an evil's essence been strong enough to be a permanent threat to an angel's grace?" An angels grace should be able to naturally fight darkness it was what they did, once Marcus was away from that essence his grace should have been able to fight, the fact that there was a change in the darkness's strength was worrying.

"Father had to attend to him and expel the evil before it manifested its self in Marcus" Mary answered, she too was worried about this new development but the fact that Marcus was safe and well was a relief. Lucifer could feel the worry marring his face easing when he heard Mary's voice it was if her presence alone could calm him. Lucifer suddenly felt awkward wanting to speak with Mary but at the same time he was usually no good at casual conversation.

"I'm do back to the healers now they need to make sure that everything is clear" Marcus bid Mary and Lucifer goodbye and went on his way after one more thank you to both.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mary asked with a smirk, she knew Lucifer wasn't one for socialising they had turned and began to walk through a beautiful garden, one of many in heaven. Lucifer found he had no reason to actually have searched her out bar the thoughts of her running through his mind, and that he would rather keep to himself.

"I wanted to let you know that I admired your compassion" He answered firing off his own self assured smirk almost denying the relief he felt that she didn't seem to notice how feeble an excuse that was or if she did she chose to ignore it. Mary laughed the sound causing shivers to run up Lucifer's spine.

"Why thank you..." the smile softened on her face and she stopped walking and turned to face Lucifer, placing her hand on his arm again "...and thank you for what you did. Marcus would not be here as he is if you had not, I fear the situation would have been much worse"

Lucifer had glanced down at the hand placed on his arm, feeling the warmth spreading through him from that one simple touch. He felt his mouth run off before he could stop it, gaze flicking back up to Mary's face after he asked,  
"Would you like to accompany me for a walk?"

Before he could feel a sense of panic or anxious fear that he was not used to Mary beamed at him again

"I would be honoured"

The couple were only walking for a short time when Gabriel flew over to them breathing harshly and babbling something about another tip in the balance.

"Gabriel, slow down..." Lucifer prompted, he did so have a soft spot for their young brother "...what is the matter?"

"There is another form of darkness attempting to kill the land on earth, we are being ordered to find our garrison to see who is being sent" after Gabriel had gotten his message to Lucifer he noticed Mary and sent her a smile "Mary, how goes Marcus?"

"He is well Gabriel, myself and Lucifer were just with him actually" Gabriel raised a surprised brow at hearing his brother Lucifer was there but glancing back at him he saw Lucifer's gaze soften when it hit Mary. Ah so his brother was smitten was he, well he could see Mary being good for him.

"Where are our garrison Gabriel?" Lucifer asked focused on Gabriel once again

"There are just the three of us, Marcus has been told to wait until he is at full health again and I have not been able to find Raphael"

Mary had a thoughtful look on her face, "Gabriel why don't you see if you can find Raphael, Lucifer any chance you fell like doing a doubles?" Lucifer smiled liking Mary's train of thought and feeling a rush of gratitude that Gabriel would be safe

"I would be honoured"

Mary and Lucifer spread their wings and leapt into the sky soaring over the land and following the pull in their grace that showed them where the darkness awaited.

As it was, that was the first of many missions for the pair, over the course of time they grew closer and closer, years past, depending on one another in battle and enjoying time together away from battle. Lucifer was more at easy than anyone could ever remember, he smiled more and laughed louder and not just when Mary was around anymore. He was still fierce in battle and unknown to everyone else he had dark thoughts from time to time but he was strong enough not to let them keep purchase in his mind.

Lucifer was on his way to see Mary his body thrumming with pent up energy the closer he got to where they had said they would meet. He knew there was more to their bond there had to of been, when he was near her he was all he could be and not just for his sake but for her. He wanted to do something special for her tonight as it had been ten years tonight since their first mission alone together and he remembered it perfectly, she was strong and resourceful but brave and compassionate.

As he crested the hill, their hill he reminded himself he saw her, the sky had darkened night at its fullest, moon full in the sky and there she stood her back to him, hair long and flowing in the wind wearing a long white dress that left her shoulders bare. As he drew near she turned having heard him and he felt the now familiar flutter in his stomach when she smiled at him. Eager to reach her, he lengthened his stride and took her out stretched hand in his.

"You are beautiful Mary" he said gently reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then cupping her face, Mary sighed happily and leaned into his touch.  
"So what is the big secret I could not find out until now?" Mary asked still nurseling her face into his hand, Lucifer laughed.

"Every the patient saint My Mary" she laughed along with him, Lucifer took a deep breath this was something he had wanted to do for Mary for some time now but had only just decided he was tired of waiting, that and Gabriel had told him to get a move on.

"Close your eyes and hold onto me" he whispered, Mary slowly slid her arms up and around his neck as he placed his around her waist and pulled her closer.

Mary took a deep breath, her and Lucifer had been getting closer lately she could feel a difference in her when he was near, at first it had frightened her but once she welcomed it with open arms there bond seemed stronger. With his arms around her and the heat of him pressed into her she felt so safe and cherished, she was so distracted that she hadn't noticed him spread his wings and lift them gently into the sky.

"Oh..." she gasped, Lucifer chuckled seeing the heat rise to her cheeks

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." Mary went to let her own wings unfold but Lucifer stopped her "...no, let me just hold onto me?" he asked Mary smiled and leaned back into his embrace. Lucifer tightened his arms around her waist and propelled them up higher in the sky, stars shun brightly and the light from the moon made his wings seem as if they glowed.

Lucifer slowed the rhythm of his wings and let them flutter in the one place holding them suspended in the night sky. He suddenly felt nervous as he stared into her stormy blue eyes but had wanted to do this for too long to back down now.

Mary looked at him curiously, wondering what was going on in that head of his to have him worrying his lip, just as she was about to ask him if he was alright, he took a deep breath and a soft melody of lyrics began to flow from his lips. Mary's mouth opened in shock, she had never heard him sing before, his voice caressed her making the nerves in her body tingle as she listen to him pour out his soul to her using the word in his music.

He sang of her and how he felt when she was near, of how he saw her as his light and as his Mary, as he sang Mary could feel the breeze wrapping around them and feel the heat from his grace warming it. She felt her eyes well up with tears and fought down the lump that was forming in her throat, they had never said how much the other meant to them but in this one song he said so much.

Mary leaned in towards him as his voice faded away at the end of the song, she placed her forehand against his and tried to gather her thoughts, she needed to say how she felt let him know she felt the same way for him as he did for her. Before she could say anything he pulled one arm off from around her waist and whispered for her to hold on tighter.

"There's something I want to give you Mary" she was still reeling from his song so Mary just nodded and watched his free hand with rapt attention.

He moved his hand in a series of fluid movements, swirling and gathering energy, sparse clouds near them starting to swirl and churn with his movements. Mary watched as a silver glow began to form in his hand Lucifer quickly pulled it close into them and then brought the fist closed around the silver energy to his mouth breathing into it until she had to close her eyes from the bright blue glow that emanated from it.

When she opened her eyes again Lucifer had opened his hand in front of her and there resting in the palm of his hand was a defalcate silver necklace. It had a long silver chain and on the end of it there was a dark blue tear drop stone, encased with vines of silver that ran around the stone and bended back into the silver chain. When she looked closer Mary gasped seeing what energy was captures in the blue stone and her eyes shot up to meet Lucifer's tender gaze.

"Lucifer is that..."

"Yes, it is some of my grace. I want you to have it, wear it for me, that way I will always know that you have a little of me with you?" Lucifer was nervous again, maybe he should have asked her before he did this he didn't want her to feel like she had to take it but before he could worry too much she flung her arms back around his neck smiling and gigging like he had never heard before.

"Yes of course, I can't believe you would give me something so precious Lucifer...I feel the same for you everything you sang about I feel the same way..."

Lucifer felt his face brake into a huge smile as he held her closer, settling them back on the hill top and helped her place the necklace around her slender neck, his fingers gently brushing against her skin, he couldn't help but admire how the dark blue stone stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin.

Mary felt so overwhelmed with everything Lucifer had done tonight, she knew they were close, that they were slowly becoming everything to one another but Lucifer had never made such a clear admission before she had so much to say to him but it just wouldn't stop flying around in her head so she did what she felt would tell him she felt the same.

Lucifer watched near frozen with nerves as Mary looked at him, her eyes welling up slightly, he felt her arms loosen around his neck but instead of stepping back like he thought she was going to do he felt her fingers slid through the hair at the nap of his neck. She stepped closer to him, his hands moving from the soft grip on her hips to slid around her waist. Mary bit her lip softly feeling breath picking up as she gently pulled their lips closer. Lucifer swallowed loudly but leaned down to Mary as she tilted her head up, her breath ghosting over his lips as he closed the space left in between their lips.

They kept the kiss sweet and light at first, lips pressing gentle together, Lucifer felt a tremor ripple through his body feeling her lips against his, both of them finding the new experience a thrill. Mary ran her fingers through his hair tugging gently making Lucifer pull her tighter against him, not wanting to push the other too much they finished their kiss pecking each other's lips softly, once, twice and again before letting themselves catch their breath.

"I Love you" Lucifer whispered firmly, Mary gasped again and smiled

"I love you too" she leaned in again and kissed him happily.

When they pulled back he rested his head against hers again and smiled, laughing and picking her up, spinning them around with her in his arms he relished in the sound of her laughter.

Over the next few days anyone who was anyone found out about Mary and Lucifer basically making their relationship official, those who had not seen the necklace in person heard about it in detail. And for an angel to give something as special as his grace has never been heard of before. Michael looked on in anger at his brother, how could someone as emotionless and cold as Lucifer get someone like Mary while he had to be alone, always being the good son, always the diligent solider and the one to do the right thing. Stalking off in the shadows Michael silently fumed but denied the jealous feeling rising in him sometimes he would think these emotions their Father had given them were more trouble than they should be. Heaven was buzzing with the news of a couple so openly dedicated to one another like Lucifer and Mary, so much so that it drew the attention of their Father.

As Mary and Lucifer strolled through one of the gardens in heaven, some angels stared and whispered others smiled and nodded at the couple, Mary was feeling a little self-conscious not used to being the focus of so much attention but felt herself relax when Lucifer took her hand. Suddenly they felt a thrum of power riply through the garden, every angel paused and looked to the north of the garden gasping when they saw who was there.

There at the north of the garden stood a tall, well built but elderly looking man, power flowed from him and around him and as he walked forward angels dropped to their knees whispering their awe.

When he reached the couple at the end of the garden he stopped and crouched down to their leave.

"Rise my children, all of you" God said, his voice gentle yet strong as it carried to all those in the garden. "You two have been the focus of quite a lot of gossip" he quipped good natured and meet each of their gaze. Lucifer still had Mary's hand clasped in his and gave it a gentle squeeze hearing the good natured teasing in his Father's voice. "It is a rare thing two souls being bond as yours are and you both did it of your own powers but I would like to do something for you both, if I may?"  
Mary stared in awe of the Father in front of them looking to Lucifer who seemed as surprised by the offer they shared a glance  
"What would you have us do?" Mary asked, God smiled at her kindly

"I would like to help your bond become stronger, to complete a ceremony where you exchange each other's grace it will bind you together forever. You souls will essentially be one" Mary's jaw dropped and she swung her gaze around to meet Lucifer he seemed just as speechless as she was but once he meet her gaze she could see the smile he was fighting to hold back

"Mary would you?.." he asked she beamed and threw her arms around his neck

"Yes!" she gasped after she remembered who was standing in front of them and pulled back sheepishly but their Father had a beaming smile on his face, warmth radiating from his presence.

"Wonderful and all you here bear witness to these two souls willingly binding themselves together forever"

God instructed the two lovers to face one another and join hands, once they had done that he placed his hand over the two enclosing them between his, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and then looked to each of them

"Lucifer, my son, will you willingly give yourself to Mary?"

"Yes" he answered firmly with a smile

"And Mary, my dear do you give yourself to Lucifer willingly?"

"Yes, I do" she answered quietly, her smile wavering with the emotion coursing through her, with that a heat was felt on their hands and a beautiful blue light could be seen streaming out between their fingers. When God pulled his hands away, he smiled at the new couple,

"You are it for one another, you will be bonded for all of time and they strength I felt in your love for one another I can tell you that your bond will be as strong in a millennia as it is now"

With one last smile he turned and made his way back to the north of the garden everyone watching in awe until he was no longer in sight.

"Did that just happen?" Mary whispered, Lucifer looked down at their still joined hands and nodded  
"Look..." pulling his hand away Lucifer noticed he had a gold band on his third finger as he moved he saw Mary had a silver on the same hand and finger. They each pulled their hands to their face and examined the rings, Mary could feel the same power coming from it as what came from her necklace Lucifer had given her.

"It's our grace...to one another" she said admiring her ring, twirling it on her finger, she pulled it off to have a proper look and noticed a script carved on the inside. Lucifer looked at Mary as she examined the ring, his gaze drinking in the awe and fascination he was seeing on her face, only when she spoke did he pull his ring off to look as well.

"Your name is on mine..." Mary whispered, she gently put her ring back on and then looked to see Lucifer doing the same

"Your name is on mine as well"

The new couple had completely forgotten they were in a garden full of other angels until they heard a shocked "oh my..." Turning to face the now gathering crowd, Mary blushed and moved into Lucifer's side. Hushed murmurs and whispers began to grow as angels moved closer to congratulate the couple and look at the rings the Father had made them to exchange. The news travailed fast as the crowd got bigger.

"Lucifer?!...Mary?!..." Turning the couple saw Gabriel manoeuvring his way through the crowd, once he reach them he threw his arms around Lucifer and next Mary, "I heard what happened I am only sorry I missed it..."

"I can't believe all of this..." Mary trailed off, Lucifer laughed and pulled her into his side, feeling freer and lighter than he ever had.

"It is wonderful though is it not?" he said smiling brightly, Gabriel looked on at his brother and Mary feeling so happy for them.

But across the garden another lurked, Michael was fuming, how could their Father practically award Lucifer with such a gift when he was the one to do everything asked of him, Michael stayed in the shadows watching the scene with renewed anger.

Over the next few days everywhere the couple went they were stopped and asked about the ceremony, about what their Father was like in person, congratulated and asked to see their rings. Lucifer felt so light compared to before the ceremony, those dark thoughts that had haunted him and he fought to push away had not been in him mind at all since his binding with Mary.

Mary had a permanent smile on her face since the night Lucifer gave her the necklace but since the binding she could have swore her cheeks were hurting form it but she didn't care. Her and Lucifer were together all of the time, they were able to express themselves so easily to one another, their new bond almost making it so they could read the other.

Today would be the first time they had been apart since the bonding as Mary had to go on a solo mission, it was nothing dangerous but only female angels could attend to it, so the couple were spending as much time together as they could.

"Is it foolish that I am going to miss you so much when I know you will be back soon?" Lucifer asked with a charming smile

"Hmmmm...No because I know I will miss you just as much" Mary reached for her necklace, rubbing her fingers over the stone and smiling back at him.

The couple spent the next two hours or so ideally chatting and sitting together on their hill top, Mary was sitting in between Lucifer's legs resting against his chest when she felt a pull in her chest. Mary sighed

"I've been called...I have to go" Lucifer wrapped his arms firmly around her waist giving her one last hug before she left, he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her neck.

"I'll see you as soon as your back" he said, Mary nodded and turned in his arms to give him a quick kiss before standing a stretching her wings to fly off into the sky. Lucifer sighed, he knew it was silly to be so down about Mary having to go but he felt an unusual sense of dread at the thought of not being near her, he worried that if she was not near then the dark thoughts would surface again.

Lucifer shook his head at the thought and stood up to leave the hill, he walked down towards the large centre building angels were busy running about their business some still stopped him and asked about the ceremony but by now the story had spread to everyone. Lucifer slowed in his stride his sense's making him feel like he was being followed and low and behold when he turned around there was Michael staring at him from across the large entrance hall. Michael motioned Lucifer over to him with a nod, when he got there, Michael just turned and walked down one of the many hallways, the message was clear 'follow me, can't talk here'. So Lucifer followed him, staying a few steps behind and following Michael until he reached a room at furthest side of the building, once there he raised a bro seeing Gabriel, Raphael and their Father all already there.

"Lucifer my son, come join us I have news" their Father said enthusiastically

Michael and Lucifer both made their way over to his side looking curiously at Gabriel and Raphael, who shrugged their shoulders, just as in the dark as they were.

"My sons I have decided to create a new life form, similar to your appearance but without your power, oh there will be a few exceptional ones among them but they will be rare..."

As their Father continued to ramble on enthusiastically about his new creation, Lucifer's stared at him in shock "...They will be called humans, given free will and the ability to learn and adapt they will live on earth..."  
"You cannot be serious Father" Lucifer interrupted, anger starting to course through his body, the others in the room turned a surprised gaze at Lucifer's tone with their Father

"Of course I am Lucifer" he answered looking carefully at his son, and as he looked on at his son he felt remorse watching as Lucifer's anger got the better of him

"The balance tips in every creation you make, more now than ever and you want to put beings with free will into the mist of it. You say they will have free will but will we be able to control them if they become out of hand. It is foolish..." God interrupted his son rant hoping to calm him before he said something that he could not ignore

"I want the angels to be there for them, as support, guidance and messengers...Lucifer is there something else causing this reaction from you?"  
"You are telling us that you will make a weaker, inferior race of beings that we have to bow to their needs and whims..." Lucifer was struggling to control the jealousy racing through his body, how could his Father even think that placing something so flawed on earth and have them be a slave to its whims would make sense. God looked closer at Lucifer sending out his sense's and drew back at what he felt, there was a darkness in his son that should not be there, he knew that energy, it was the same from all those years ago that he had expelled from another of his sons. But the energy was different it was part of Lucifer, in him and poising him.

Gabriel, Raphael and Michael stared shocked at the audacity of Lucifer to question their Father so, true that not all of them agreed with their Father's new creation but as with everything in his idea's there was always a plan far greater than any of them could understand. Gabriel stepped towards his brother, wanting to help him regain his composure before something bad happened, he could feel the energy in the room shifting and tensing.

"Lucifer, brother maybe you should..." Gabriel's attempt was cut off with Lucifer's raging voice

"I refuse to bow to something so inferior..."

"That is enough..." Bellowed God, everyone had froze hearing the command in their Fathers voice, Michael had moved to flank his Father like a good little soldier and Raphael stood feeling a tad bit curious on how all of this was now going to pan out. Lucifer was standing facing his Father's his mind swirling and darker thoughts hammering in his head begging to be let out, all and any control he had over them seemed to disintegrate in seconds, Lucifer even forgot about his Mary as all these dark thoughts overwhelmed him.

God could sense the emotions coursing through Lucifer were all wrong and only growing worse, this was not right it would not bode well for his son or others if he did not see the error in his ways. Feeling a deep regret and sorrow run through him, God made a decision he knew would leave more than one of his children hurt.

"You are tainted my son, I should have seen it sooner and for that I am sorry. I cast you out Lucifer..."

Gabriel gasped, Michael and Raphael also starring at their Father in shock, not expecting for such an extreme turn of events.

"What?!..." Lucifer gaped

"...You need time my son and you need to fight the darkness. I cast you out, to be imprisoned in a cage on earth and only to be freed when the seals are broken"

After God had spoken those words everything seemed to happen at once, Raphael and Michael though shocked stood by their Father's side, Gabriel turned him being the one to see the figure standing in the doorway. It was Mary and she had heard only the last words of God and watched in horror as their Father lifted his hand and Lucifer began to glow, the marble floor below him cracking and seeming to burn with the power's being cast out.

"No!...What are you doing?!..." Mary screamed and ran towards Lucifer determined to reach him but Gabriel stopped her, pulling her away from the burning powers their Father was using to cast Lucifer out of heaven. "No...Let me go!...Gabriel, Let me go!..." but he held strong shouting his remorse and 'I'm sorry's'

"I can't Mary...you can't go with him!"

Lucifer had fallen to his knees with the pain racing through him, but the last moment before he fell to far to see he caught sight of Mary's face, twisted with despair, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to get to him and with that he fell. All throughout heaven angels stopped to see a bright blue light stream down to earth hearing an agonised scream follow.

Within seconds the room was as it had been, the only sigh that something had happened was the sight of Mary's agonised face Gabriel the only thing holding her up as he struggled to hold back his own tears.

Michael and Raphael were silent as ever by their Father's side there gaze flicking between the two angels in the middle of the room and their Father, who looked at Mary with sorrow, he had not wanted her to see that happen. Their bond would make this so much harder for her...but then again he may be able to give Mary a way to save her mate.

"What...Why did..." Mary struggled for words her mind racing as she tried to process what has just happened, a hollow pain blooming in her chest as she stood staring at the spot Lucifer had fallen.

"Leave us" God commanded, Michael and Raphael moved quickly to exit the room, Gabriel looking to his Father in horror. As Michael was walking past he could see Gabriel was reluctant to leave Mary in the state she was but if their Father asked then that meant they did it. He went to Gabriel and pried his arms from around Mary she fell to her knees silent tears running down her face as Michael pulled a stunned Gabriel from the room.

When they were alone God made his way to Mary's crumpled form on the floor and crouched down in front of her, he spoke in a calm but pained voice and explain to Mary what had happened.

"There was darkness in him Mary, from them many years ago when you two saved Marcus. It had been there too long for me to expel without it destroying Lucifer...but he is not beyond help"

Mary had pulled her head up and stopped sobbing as she listened to their Father "Then bring him back. Help him, you cast him out when there was a way to help him how do you expect..."  
"Hush my child, there is a way but I cannot do it. He needs to learn humility and fight the darkness in him from taking over but you can help him"  
"How, tell me how? I'll do whatever I have to just bring him back" Mary said brokenly she meant it she would do anything to get her mate back

"I cannot bring him back, what is done is done but you have a choice to make..." he only continued when he knew he had Mary's full attention her eyes riveted on him a flash of determination shining behind the pain. "You can wait here in heaven, as it is Lucifer will rise but it will not be for many many years, once he does he will not be as he was he will be on earth there are other thing I cannot say. Or I can give you a gift, this gift will cure him of all darkness with one touch but you cannot be an angle for it to work and it will still be many many years before he will rise"  
"What other being must I become?" Mary asked having already made up her mind she would do anything to help her mate, her Father smiled at her

"You will be one of the first human's, your gift would be of light and you would be reincarnated after every death. But you will have to sacrifice your memory?" Mary's shoulder slumped

"Sacrifice all of my memories?" she asked trembling, he Father nodded

"I am afraid so. Be sure this is what you want, it will be many lives before you see him again?"  
"Can I keep my ring and necklace?" she asked hopeful

He smiled at her and nodded "Yes child, I will make it so you always have them. Is this your choice Mary, it will be difficult you will still feel the emptiness of the bond but up here you will know why, down there you will not"  
"I am sure if he is there I want to be there. I want to help him, I don't care how long I have to wait" Mary stood slowly wiping the last trace of the tears from her face and waited for their Father to do what he had to. God nodded and smiled down at Mary standing close to her he wished her luck and placed a small kiss on her forehead. A bright silver and blue light shone from her as she was let fall to earth where the first human's were to be born.

Years past and Gabriel had never found Mary, no one knew where she was and his Father had no say on the subject. Soon after Lucifer's fall from grace, Mary's disappearance and the human race being created their Father made less and less of an appearance. Sometimes there were years between his word being heard, until eventually nothing. Things between Michael and Raphael were worse now than they had ever been. Each of them had come to him at separate times arguing their points, complaining about the other driven for power and control, telling Gabriel to stay away from the other. It was driving him insane and with Lucifer gone it was like the battering ram for them to fight over who was better was gone too. Once their Father had stopped intervening, everything fell into chaos, angles picking sides against angels, Gabriel wanted no part in it. And he missed Lucifer, he could still see the horrible image of his brothers fall, still hear the painful cries of Mary as he held her back. His brother Michael was expecting him and Gabriel decided he had had enough, with one last glance at the gardens of heaven he spread his wings and flew with no destination in mind so long as he was hidden he didn't care where he ended up.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

This is a genius story that came from the mind for the brilliant anna3311234 It's our baby ;-)  
Thank you to everyone for your reviews, we're delighted that people are enjoying the story do far, loads more to come.  
Warning this chapter is M rated :-)

* * *

Lucifer crouched in a corner, his knees bent up and head buried in his hands as he fought off the horrible dark thoughts battering into his head. He couldn't tell what time had passed, if it had been days or years that he has been trapped in this fire pit of a cage feeling the walls closing in on him. There was nothing but darkness, he could hear screams now though and it barely registered with him that as time went on he could hear more of them. He could feel the darkness his father spoke of running through him, begging to get out and wreak havoc but he fought it down, pushing it away and burying it under the memories he struggled to hold onto.

His memories of Mary were like a beacon of light, he constantly focused on her, of her smile, her laugh, the first time he held her hand, her fierceness in battle and the night he had first given her some of his grace. He remembered how beautiful she looked in her white dress, how happy he had felt when she told him that she loved him.

Then there was the day their Father had bound them, he knew that she was his mate but that day just showed everyone how special Mary was to him and how much they loved each other. Lucifer thought about their first kiss, he could remember exactly how nervous he was, how scared he was that he would push her away with his affections for her. He constantly twisted the ring on his finger, the gold band with Mary's name on the inside, made from her grace the only part of her he had left. The place in his chest where he could always feel her was empty as if the connection was still there but he was too far away for it to mean what it used to.

Lucifer held onto the thoughts of his Mary using them to fight off the darkness in his mind but it was always there no matter how much he thought about her or which memories he used of her it was always there. As time went on the darkness in him changed and started to throw his memories back at him, bad memories like his last glimpse of Mary's face, the heart breaking despair on her face, tears wetting her cheeks and her voice screaming out his name as Gabriel kept her from reaching him. His heart ached each time that memory surfaced, which was often and the more it did the harder it was to ignore the fact that because of the darkness in him, she was hurting.

The screams around him became more agonised, the number of souls here astounding compared to when it was just him and his thoughts. Every now and then Lucifer could have sworn he heard the ghost of a dark laugh in his cage with him but then he would remember that he was not like the others here, he was kept in his own cage, could hear and see everything outside of it but never leave it. Lucifer started to forget the sound of his mates laughter, the screams the only thing echoing through his mind with his own pain filled voice joining the chorus when he couldn't fight the darkness any more. And he found himself giving into it more, the first time he relished the sound of someone else agony a voice in his mind whispered seductively to him, _that's right, you can feel it. The power that comes from causing pain... imagine if you were the one to deliver it..._ he had shivered at the feelings it gave him, he wanted it, the power, the ability to be the one causing the pain, the chance to have some sort of an out let for his own agony.

At first he resisted, he would push more memories of Mary to the front of his mind, forcing himself to consecrate on her face but it got harder and harder to see her. At first he would remember everything about how she looked but eventually he couldn't bring forth the memory of one of their first battles as a pair and after that it got worse. He forgot what her hair felt like, what she smelled like, the sound of her wings and his in sync when they flew together. Lucifer began to resent himself, how could he forget her after how much she means to him.

The one memory he replayed in his head again and again in fear of losing it was the first time they had joined together as one. Mary and his relationship was one of a kind in heaven because angels didn't mate or they hadn't before the two of them. So that first night were their bodies and souls knew more of what to do than they did was something so powerful for him that he fought hard to protect that memory and every feeling that came with it.

_**Flashback**_

_After dozens of angels coming to them at a time, asking about the ceremony, about their Father and what it's like being mated they were finally alone. They were on their hilltop the dark sky clouded but the air heavy and warm, Lucifer had his hands wrapped around Mary from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder as she leaned back into his embrace._

_Mary couldn't help but admire the shine that was emanating from her silver ring and necklace, it was like a faint blue hue showing Lucifer's grace. He brought his hand up to hers, taking it and pulling her closer with the soft sound of their rings clinking together bringing a smile to his face._

"_I'm still reeling a little from earlier today" Mary said placing a kiss on his hand that had wrapped around hers_

"_I know...its feels so right though, as if it should have been like this always" Lucifer said curling their joined hands back into Mary's waist. They stood soaking up their love for the other, Lucifer had started to hum the song he had sung to her and Mary felt that same rush of emotion as she had that first time._

_When he finished Mary turned in his embrace and draped her arms over his shoulders, he studied her face, the soft smile and her eyes slightly watered from listening to his song again. She caressed his face, cupping his cheek and running the fingers of her other hand through the end of his hair. Her touch made him shiver but not in a way that made him want to pull away, it was more addictive. So he pulled her closer, hands sliding from her hips to splay across her back, her body now flush against his._

_Looking at her face he could see she felt the same shift in the moment he had, her eyes hooded, a flush crept up her face and her teeth caught her bottom lip, drawing his eyes to them. He felt his own breath hitch as he slowly moved down to meet his lips with hers._

_This kiss was soft at first, a gentle brush of his lips against hers, a delicate pause before he moved in again, pushing his lips harder against hers, Mary's arms wound around his neck hands tugging through his hair._

_Lucifer felt so many things at once, his head swam with the feel of Mary's soft lips against his, the brush of her fingers on his neck making him tremble. He wanted more, had to feel more of her but he didn't know how to. Braking away from her lips he gasped in lung full's of air, Mary doing the same, as she did he could taste her on his tongue. Lucifer crushed his mouth back to hers flicking his tongue out into her mouth making Mary moan as she brought her tongue up to glide against his. They licked, nipped and stuck at each other's lips, breath gasping out between kisses as they tasted each other._

_Lucifer let his hand wonder, his fingers slipping under the material of the top she had on and a fresh wave of heat hit him, he wanted more. Mary moaned again with the feel of his hands on her skin, they both let their hands trace the other's body and__ pulled up their tops until they striped them off._

_Mary's hands trailed down Lucifer's stomach his muscle's twitching with the soft caress, he gasped with the heat gathering in his stomach taking him by surprise, there was this pressure starting to build he felt a growing heat in between his legs, Mary moving in a way that had his own body thrusting against hers._

"_Mary!..." he moaned pulling her by the hips towards him, confused with the new feelings but too caught up in the pleasure to care where they had come from. Mary could feel something hard pressing into her hip she was quick enough to notice that if she moved against it Lucifer let out more of those gasping moans that were making her melt. She bravely moved her hand down and in between his legs finding a solid line of heat beneath his trouser, she glided her hand across it relishing in his sounds of pleasure._

_Lucifer felt his knees starting to shake as Mary touched him, they had never done anything like this, never had the urge to do something like this to one another but he followed his instincts and before his legs gave way hoisted Mary up and lay her under him the soft green grass a stark contrast to her flushed pale skin._

_Lucifer and Mary rid themselves of the rest of their robes and moaned into each other's mouths with the feel of their skin touching head to toe. Lucifer let his hands skim over her body listening to Mary for sign's of anything that felt good, when he reached in between her legs she gasped_

"_Oh..." pulling him closer her hips arching up into his touch_

"_Mary?..." he asked uncertain, he needed to know he wasn't hurting her_

"_I'm OK. Keep doing that...Mmmmm" Lucifer let his fingers play in between her legs rubbing and caressing when she meowed and pleaded for him to keep going. His fingers started to move lower and he slipped a digit inside her, Mary shuddered and Lucifer kept moving his hand feeling a warm wetness on his fingers the longer he kept moving his fingers inside her._

_Mary arched and groaned into his touch sending shivers down his body at the sight of her spread out under him, a fine sheen of sweat lining her skin, her hair fanned out over her head. Lucifer felt the heat pool in his stomach again the urge to release the pressure there more prominent now. He felt his own hips thrust against her skin and a spark of pleasure shot through his body making him still._

_Mary looked at him curiously and saw what had happened she pulled him back up to her and wrapped her legs around his waist, they naturally started to thrust against one another, moaning and gasping out each other's name. Lucifer followed his instincts again and shifted his hips letting his hard shaft slid against her wet heat._

"_Lucifer..." Mary moaned_

_He looked down at Mary again, their bodies trembling and pleasure coursing through them as he shifted again and slid into her heat. Mary shouted out as he stretched her feeling a new pleasure rush through her system as Lucifer started to drive into her this new feeling urging him to thrust his hips faster as the pressure built-in the pit of his stomach. Mary arched and pulled him closer with her legs clamped around his waist his name spilling from her lips with a constant stream of moans. He felt her muscle's starting to twitch and finally clamp around him making him see white as he came hearing her scream out his name in pleasure, load enough for angel's to hear from miles away._

_Lucifer all but collapsed on top of Mary their bodies twitching and sparks of pleasure still firing off in their bodies as they struggled to catch their breath._

An agonised scream tore through the darkness around him pulling him out of his memories,

_There's that pain again Lucifer, come on let me out I can make t better..._ a dark voice coaxed

Lucifer shook his head trying to shake off the dark voice he was hearing in his head. It was coming more often now and always sounded so sincere, trying to tell him that letting the darkness out would make him feel better but he didn't want to, his Father had said he needs to fight it so he would.

_Your Father abandoned you...you weren't good enough_

"No, that's not true..." he argued

_It's true and you know it, why else do you think he put you down here...your weak..._

"No..." Lucifer's whispered barely able to hear himself over the screams, he couldn't take it anymore they were driving him crazy, "...Shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up!..." he screamed

_Now now, there was no need for that just let me out...let me take care of them..._

He curled himself back into a ball rocking back and forth while he fingered the gold band on his hand, trying again to call on the memory of Mary and the first time the joined but he couldn't, the screams around he kept pulling him out of his mind, they wouldn't let him focus on her. He needed to see her.

_Just let me out... _the dark voice said sweetly as if placating a crying child

_You could see her all you wanted then...you'll have all your memories and I can deal with all those pesky scream..._

"NO!..."

Lucifer clamped his eyes shut and pressed his hands into his head trying so hard to force out the dark voice that was so tempting the longer he listened to the screams around him. The agony and pain that filled those screams was slowly weakening Lucifer's strength so much so that there were times he wept with the effort to tell the dark voice no.

Time dragged on as Lucifer started to listen to the voice when it explained how it could stop the screaming of some of those souls and it was tempting every time it asked. But as he kept turning it down and fighting it off, the voice got nastier and played on the one thing Lucifer was clinging too.

_She's dead you know...your mate...that's why you can't feel her..._

Lucifer felt his chest ache the longing for his Mary almost crushing him, a few scant tears trekking down his face as he shook his head in denial. No, she was alive, their Father would not have let anything happen to her, Gabriel would look after her.

_Why would he protect her...I'll bet she was punished for being your mate...your Father was said to be volatile was he not..._

"No...Mary is safe..."

_She's dead...that's why you feel empty...she's not there..._

"No..."

_Give in to me Lucifer...you have nothing to fight for any more_

He shook his head again tears rolling freely down his cheeks now as he no longer tried to hold himself together, he felt so empty inside, he couldn't find her at all. With that the last of his will power crumbled, he opened up his mind hearing every scream this pit had to offer and registered that they were in the thousands.

_That's it...Just let me in..._

Lucifer's shoulder's slumped as he sent his Father a heartfelt apology and finally relented to the dark voice, letting it out but all of a sudden it push him to the back of his mind, so quick that he wasn't sure what had happened. Seconds later he panicked, feeling the darkness welling beneath his burning skin as a manic laugh left his mouth. He pushed against the wall of his mind and found he couldn't take it back

"Oh no, your mine now, and this power of yours is exactly what I need to make this place everything I need" the manic laugher continued as Lucifer felt his body move, he could see through his eye's but had no control over anything he did. The darkness was beckoning souls around him, he watched in horror as the darkness that was controlling his body used and abused his powers of grace to twist and corrupt the souls around him, turning them into something darker, something demonic.

As he watched a prisoner from his own mind, Lucifer could see the first burning soul the darkness had went to begin to change. It warped and twisted in on itself for what seemed like an age before it finally stopped screaming and took on the form of a woman, accept this woman looked ill. She had a dark aura around her and her eyes were all white, Lucifer felt his face pull into a wicked smile and spoke to the dark form in front of him.

"Well...that turned out better than I had expected. You are the first of my children, once human, then condemned to this Hell, now what is your name child?"  
"My name is Lilith"

* * *

Reviews? :-)


	4. Chapter 4

So genius Story from anna3311234 this is our baby, thank you for all of the lovely reviews, hope you like this chapter :-)

* * *

_The scene kept changed so quickly, one second it was pitch black so much so she couldn't see her own hand if she put it in front of her face, then next, there would be fire, burning and scorching around her filled with agonised screams. Then she would see a man, his form falling through fire and his voice shouting out the same name, always the same name "Mary!" the longing in his voice making her chest ache, a pair of piercing green eyes filled with pain "Mary!..."_

Sarah shot up out of bed, gasping for air, sweat dripping down her body as she scrubbed her face with her hands trying her best to shake of the rest of the dream. Sarah had had this dream for as long as she could remember and every time she woke up there was a horrible ache in her chest, it was always there but after her dream it almost hurt.

Sarah jumped with the sound of the motel door opening but breathed easy seeing it was Sam,

he frowned seeing how frightened she looked

"Sarah, are you ok?" she shook her head to clear away the rest of the dream and smiled

"Yeah Sam I'm fine, bad dream" she finished, Sam nodded understandingly.

Sarah had had these dreams for years, for as long as she had been with the Winchesters, so Sam knew not to push her for details, she never liked talking about them.  
"What are you doing up anyway?" Sarah asked, her, Sam and Dean had only left Bobby's a few days ago after Sam had to go through the withdrawls for demon blood, so him being up and out with that demon bitch Ruby still kicking wasn't a good sign.

"I couldn't sleep, I was right outside" Sam answered trying is best to keep a straight face. He was just right outside what he wasn't telling Sarah was that Ruby had come to him. The last of Lucifer's seals were being broken left, right and centre he knew Dean and Sarah didn't think he could do this but he could, he could end all of this.

Sarah nodded but didn't like the to sincere expression on his face, she hated the way things were now between the three of them, all their easy banter a half distant memory and the tension between Sam and Dean was unreal, she could still remember when John had brought her to meet them and some of her life before hand, though them memories were not ones she tried to hold strong to.

_**Flashback**_

_She huddled behind the closet door in the guest bedroom of their home, afraid of when Mommy and Daddy would walk in looking for her because they weren't her parents that much she knew. She remembered on her last day of school before the summer break they had forgotten to pick her up, so she had walked home, running up the porch steps excited about telling her Mommy how she was a big girl, that she made sure to look both ways before crossing the road but when she walked into the kitchen there was no one there._

_Sarah trembled in the closet when she heard the stairs creak, that day she had come home from school her parents had only come home when it was dark out, they were angry then and have been since._

"_Sarah?..." her Mommy's sweet voice sang "...Come on out Sarah, we need you back down stairs"_

_Sarah whimpered and felt tears trickle down her face as she tried to stay quiet, sometimes if they couldn't find her they would leave her alone. But the times they did find her, they hurt her, her Mommy and Daddy had even started to use the dangerous knife to cut her arms._

"_Sarah! I'm losing my patients darling, Mommy and Daddy need you..."_

_Sarah buried her face in her arms, shaking with silent sobs, straining to hear if the person who was her Mommy was close, but she couldn't hear anything. Suddenly the door was wrenched open, Sarah screamed as rough hands grabbed at her arms, she flailed and twisted to get away finally the hands caught a handful of her hair and dragged her out of the room and down the landings. Sarah panicked again seeing that she was going to be dragged down the stairs again, she struggled to stand_

"_Please Mommy, I'll walk, I promise.." _

"_Oh no, my dear you see you should have come when we called"_

_With that she flung Sarah in front of her watching with a sadistic smile as the child rolled down the stair, crying and screaming out._

_Sarah cried out as she tried to stand, her arm hurt her so much and she couldn't move her fingers, her Daddy walked around to her then, his eye's black again as he grabbed her and started to pull her outside, unlocking all the latches on the front door as her Mommy followed behind them_

"_Shut that rotten little thing up" her Mommy spat_

"_What do you want me to do about it, we only need her a few more hours so stop whining"_

_Sarah cowered in the back of the car both her parents eyes were black again, she hated when they did that, it scared her._

_After a few minutes in the car they pulled up outside an old warehouse that was fenced off outside of town. Sarah's Mommy and Daddy had always told her to stay away from this place, they had said it was dangerous._

_Her parents got out of the car, her Daddy reaching in and pulling Sarah out only to drag her into the warehouse, he kept dragging her until he pulled open a rickety door, he throw Sarah into a small dark room and shut the door._

_Sarah scrambled to put her back to the wall trying to move as far away from the door as she could but listened to see if they were still there._

"_Fuck I can't wait to get rid of that little shit. I'm sick of having to keep her alive" she heard her Daddy say_

"_Relax would you, we do the ritual tonight and we're done"_

_Sarah knew that these thing's that looked like her Mommy and Daddy weren't really her parents but hearing them talk like that scared her so much, she cradled her arm to her chest and cried to herself in the small dark room._

_What felt like hours later Sarah heard the door bang open making her tremble again but when the noise of the footsteps moved past the door she got curious, scuttling forward Sarah looked out the key hole in the door seeing nothing at first. As she waited a man moved into the middle of the room, he looked scary then she saw he was holding a gun like her cartoons used to._

_She gasped and cried out before she could stop herself and the man whipped around to face the door she was behind marching over to it. Sarah cried harder and pushed herself to the back of the small room curling in on herself to try to hide from the scary man._

_The door flew open and she heard the man gasp "Jesus..." he whispered, Sarah stayed the way she was head buried under her arms, shaking waiting to be hurt by the strange man, she jumped at the feeling of a hand on her arm_

"_Hay...hay I'm not gonna hurt you sweetheart..." the man coaxed gentle, Sarah peeked up over the top of her arms seeing the man crouched two feet away from her hands up as a sign he wouldn't touch her again "...what's your name sweetheart?" Sarah didn't answer, still fixing the man in front of her with a terrified gaze. She saw him look at her properly and shake his head "...Your hurt honey, I want to get you out of here ok? I'm John" Sarah didn't want to stay here any more and she definitely didn't want to see her Mommy and Daddy again so she nodded her head and slowly unfolded herself._

"_Alright honey, come on" John reached out to lift Sarah into his arms but she gasped out in pain, John paused and looked at her again his eyes fixed to her right arm, seeing it discoloured and swollen, his jaw clenched but he kept his face and voice gentle._

"_I won't hurt you but we need to get you safe, I'll see if we can fix your arm, how does that sound?" _

_Sarah nodded again and crawled towards John, not saying anything as he carefully lifted her into his arms. He walked quickly out to his car and carefully places the girl in the passenger side of the car buckling her in before gunning the engine and high tailing it back to Bobby's, sending up silent thanks that he had left the boys there this time._

_Sarah studied the man next to her in the car, if he wanted to hurt her he would have but he didn't, he was taking her away from her black-eyed Mommy and Daddy._

"_Hay sweetheart, do you know who did this to you?" John asked softly, she nodded, "Who was it honey?" _

"_Mommy and Daddy...but they weren't really my Mommy and Daddy...they had black eye's" John's hands tightened on the wheel he had been afraid that it was someone she knew, he had only seen this one other time and at first he hadn't believed it, her parents were possessed, this kid has had the people who were supposed to protect her do shit like this to her._

_Sarah stayed quiet until the man stopped the car, he heard another man's voice outside the car and she started to tremble, when he peaked in the car she jumped and felt tears well in her eyes. She paused though when she heard a little boys voice_

"_Dad!...Your back, Sammy dad's back" Sarah heard the sound of feet beating off the ground and sat up so she could see out of the window, when she did she saw two boys one taller with a freckled face and blonde hair the other smaller with a mop of brown hair, the man John was whispering to them as he did they both shot a look at the car making her duck back down into the car._

_She heard the door open and saw John again, he was crouch down at the opening of the door the other man and the two boy's right behind him, the taller boy smiled kindly at her the younger one looking at her curiously. Sarah scurried back to the other side of the car's bench seat, her back hitting the other door. The taller boy tapped John on the shoulder, motioning for him to move out-of-the-way as he slid into the car, Sarah cringed when he reached out for her so he pulled his hand back_

"_I'm Dean, that's my dad and that's Sam. This is Bobby's house and my dad said you were really hurt. You could come in with me and Sam, let them patch you up?"_

_Sarah didn't answer just looked at Dean warily not answering him._

"_What's your name?" Dean asked, Sarah bit her lip but looked up at him_

"_Sarah" she whispered her voice cracking, Dean beamed at her_

"_Sarah...Ok, will you let us help you?"_

_Sarah nodded and let Dean take her hand, following after the two adults into Bobby's house, Sam flanking Sarah along with Dean_

Sarah shivered with the memories of those times with her possessed parents but couldn't help smiling at the memories of her first week with Sam and Dean, they had been so nice, taking care of her and trying to make her laugh. Since then they've been like family, Dean easily taking on the protective older brother bit for Sam and her. So the way things were now was hard for her, the two brothers had so much tension between them that she had to be careful what she said around each. She loved them so much but if they put her in the middle of an argument again she'd start swinging hooks.

Sarah tried her best to go back asleep but with Sam wide awake in the room and Dean's snoring it was a lost cause, so she got up grabbed her gear for a shower and went to the bathroom. Hearing the door shut, Dean woke up and looked around the room, he saw Sarah's bed empty and Sam sitting up at the table scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Sammy? Where's Sarah?" he asked voice still gruff from sleep

"Bathroom, she had another nightmare" Sam sighed

"Again, that's every night this week dude. She's getting them more now than she ever has"

"I know man but what can we do? I mean she's been having them years now and doesn't talk about it" Dean sighed roughly, he knew that Sam and himself had fought more and it was hurting her, they had pulled her into more than one argument, maybe it was that. Sam had thought the same thing, Sarah had always been sensitive to the brother's relationship, the time he went away to Stanford had been tough on her. He felt a wave of guilt hit him, if either of them knew he was still seeing Ruby they would be devastated and Dean would kill him.

Dean kicked off the covers of the bed and started getting dressed resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be sleeping any more, it had been hard enough as it was to get a few hours with all shit hitting the fan now. Cas would not let up about his time to shine coming up and having to watch Sam all the time was killing him, he couldn't trust him to stick to the plan, Sam was gunning for revenge and he had it set in his mind that demon blood was the road to doing it.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, be back soon" With that Dean left the room quietly but stilled outside the room door pausing and taking a lungful of air, he could have sworn he smelled something like rotting eggs there for a moment but when he didn't get it again he sighed, god I'm paranoid over nothing now... rolling the tension out of his shoulders he walked to his baby and started her up.

Sarah stayed under the warm shower water trying to wash off the remnants of her dream, as horrible as the fire and screaming always was she would sometimes feel a crushing loss when she woke, as if she had waited to see those beautiful green eyes before the dream became too much and she shot awake. She couldn't remember when these dreams started but it felt like she had always had them, they were getting worse though, more intense and just more... Sarah sighed and habitually twisted the ring on her finger looking down she pulled it up to her face studying the silver band for the thousandth time. She had it all her life could remember finding it under the tree in their back garden when she was only a baby girl. And the necklace was the same she couldn't even remember where she found it but it had been hers all her life.

Sarah heard the front door close and sighed hoping that didn't mean Sam was on the missing list again or that the two boys had fought. She was so tired of them arguing, tired of all this apocalypse and broken seals, now that there was only the one seal left the pressure was on and Sam was more determined than ever to get to Lilith. Sarah shuddered at the memory of the last time they had all been in the same room as that demon, Sarah could feel the darkness pulsing off of her but she stopped that memory in its tracks not able to think of the time the hell hounds came for Dean.

Sarah had a secret of her own, something even the boys didn't know about her and she would do her best to keep it that way. She could always feel dark energy more than just fine tuned hunting instincts which is what Sam and Dean though it was. But it was more than that, it was as if she was the polar opposite of that dark energy and sometimes she can feel her body get so charged up that it had to be more than adrenalin. Plus there had been a few times where Sarah had been so angry at the evil creature in question that her touch had burned it, literally left burn marks.

The first time it happened Sam, Dean and herself had hunted a shapeshifter, their first one actually, they split up to talk to different witnesses and as she shook the supposed police officers hand, he had screamed out, smoke rising from his hand and then attacked her. Sarah had no idea what had happened or why until he started spouting out crap about how he nearly had her and that he was going to kill her all the usual shite. After they had fought, Sarah winning by loading a round of silver bullets into his chest she had a proper look at his hand, seeing it raw, red and cracked but her own perfectly fine.

That hadn't been the last time something like that had happened but she never told anyone, especially Sam and Dean they had such black and white views of what was human and what was not, now after seeing how bad they were with one another since Sam's physic thing and the demon blood she was happy that she kept it quiet. Besides she never used it intentionally, sometime things would get to emotional or Sam and Dean would be in a seriously bad situation and it would just happen. She hated it though, wanted to be normal for Sam and Dean, they had enough on their plate with everything happening without adding her issue on top.

Sighing tiredly again Sarah shut off the water as it started to cool, towel drying herself and dressing before she went back out to the room, seeing Sam sitting at the small beat up table.

"Where's Dean?" she asked hoping they hadn't fought again

"He's just gone for breakfast and coffee, he'll be back soon" Sam answered, his form hunched over the laptop, no doubt researching for Lilith's whereabouts

"Alright, well what's the plan for today? Where do we go from here?" Sarah flopped on top of the bed, starting to really feel the last few nights of not sleeping.

Sam huffed out a sigh and shrugged "We still don't know where Lilith is or where the last seal and until we do we're kinda at a standstill" What Sam wasn't saying was that he had Ruby working on the whereabouts of the last seal, he knew that if he got there he would find Lilith.

They heard the rumble of the Impala outside the room, Dean walked in a minute later carrying a bag and cup holder with three coffee's, he smiled when he seen Sarah,

"Hay Sarah, how's the head?" She shot Sam a look brow raised he shrugged and smiled innocently

"Don't look at me, we can basically assume you're having nightmare's all the time now and not sleeping" Sam answered smartly, she sighed and looked back to Dean

"I'm fine, a little tired but healthy as a horse" Dean just hummed and looked at her sceptically "I'm serious, I'm fine Dean..."

"Ye alright" he let it drop, getting something out of Sarah where ill-health was concerned was much the same as them, like drawing blood from a stone.

They ate their breakfast in silence each of them feeling the weight of the appending apocalypse over their heads all worried about each other. Sam was on edge all morning, fidgeting and restless he had drunk a large amount of demon blood with Ruby last night building himself up for his face off with Lilith, he knew it would be soon. Dean and Sarah worried for him and unknown to Sam, Dean was planning on going ahead without him and Sarah. Castiel has said it was Dean who could stop this from happening not the three of them and he was more than happy to leave Sam and Sarah out of it. Sarah on the other hand knew that each of her boys was up to something, they were always so shifty about it or maybe it was just because she was so used to their ways that she could pick up the subtle changes and read them.

They had been following omens all week, narrowing the majority of them down to the state of Maryland, yesterday they had stopped in a run-down motel in Maryland and Dean had firmly stated they were not going any further until they had word from Cas. Sarah sat at the small table for most of the afternoon cleaning her weapons mechanically, her mind still focused on the dreams. Dean was doing the same sat out on one of the beds his guns taken apart, oiling and cleaning them to perfection while Sam still sat hunched over his laptop following omens and clues but not able to pinpoint where the last seal was, that could only mean it wasn't anything marked on a map.

After a day being cooped up in the motel room apart from trips for food the threeo waited anxiously for Cas to show up, as the sky got darker Sam got more agitated.

"We can't just sit around Dean, for all we know there working on breaking the last seal now, we knows the general area it's in we should just drive there and see what..." Dean cut Sam off

"No Sam, I'm not walking into this blind there's too much at stake and too much we don't know" Dean argued Sarah felt her heart sink, they were going to fight again, she couldn't watch this again so she stood up and made her way outside to get so much-needed fresh air. Sam and Dean watched her go both grimacing in guilt, they knew what their fighting was doing to her but they were both too stubborn to back down.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing, if I call Ruby..." Sam was whispering doing his best to keep his voice down so Sarah wouldn't hear until Dean cut him off

"RUBY! You are not calling that demon whore here, I don't trust her and you shouldn't be anywhere near her..." Dean fumed, Sam's own temper flaring

"You need to trust me Dean..."

Sarah heard their escalating voice's from outside the door, she sighed heavily again shaking her head, she could feel her eye getting wet and her throat tightening, god I can't take them fighting any more... Sarah started having heard the flutter of wings behind her, she spun to see Cas standing there his usual inexpressive face showing distress.

"Cas what is it?" Sarah always found herself distracted by the sight of Cas for the first few seconds, much like the instinct for all things evil Sarah could see he was an angel, his true form, all the glowing blue aura of their grace and wings that shimmered.

"Dean needs to get ready for tonight, they will have preparations for the last seal ready, you and Sam need to stay away" Cas stated

"What? No way is he going in there alone and why does he have to wait until their ready to finish the seals why not go now?" Sarah argued venomously, Cas's expression did not change in the least, he had said it to Sarah first for a reason, she was going to have to keep Sam on lock down. Having heard Sarah's raised voice the door swung open Sam and Dean standing there with weapons at the ready and fierce expressions on their faces.

"Cas, what the hell man? What are you doing?" Dean fired off sharply

"It's tonight and it's in an old church in midland Maryland where the massacre of a groups of nuns happened. That is where the last seal is, Lilith will be there to break it tonight. Dean I need you to be ready to come with me later" With that Cas fluttered away again

"Wait! Damn it Cas..." Dean fumed, Sam and Sarah stood there mouths open in shock, that had happened quicker than expected.

"Well I guess we wait till later..." Dean trailed off

"You have to be kidding me Dean!...You can't just wait..." Sam snapped

"Yes, Sam we wait, Cas knows the score so we god damn well wait..."  
"What just because an angel tells you your god solution to this you think you can make all the decisions..." Sam was sick of Dean's mightier than thou crap and snapped "...you don't trust me and I get it man but you can't think it would be better to let them asshole get any further than they have..."  
"Sam! I'm not going through this again you're not going anywhere near demon central when the time comes..." Sam and Dean had moved so they were in each other's face's, Sarah had enough

"Both of you just Shut up!..." the brothers paused, still fuming but so caught off guard by Sarah's outburst they actually paused to listen to her "...I'm sick of listening to you two at each other's throats all the time. Neither of you are going fucking anywhere not with your heads so far up your asses. Both of you might want to do the self-sacrificing bullshit but I'm not losing one of you because you were too wound up to fucking think straight" by the end of her rant Sarah was shouting the damn off her patience finally cracked with the two boys, who had the sense to at least look sorry. Before Dean or Sam could say anything to her she pushed past them into the room, kicking the table as she walked by, furious with the two of them for being so narrow-minded at a time like this.

Dean moved first following Sarah into the room, Sam coming in after and closing the door behind him. Dean watched Sarah as she snapped her weapons back together, her movements sharp and quick showing how angry she was, his shoulders slumped and he moved to crouch in front of her.

"We're sorry Sarah..." he waited for her eyes to meet his before he continued "...your right we need to calm down, the both of us. We'll stop" he promised Sam nodding his head in agreement.

"Ye..." Sam sighed "...We'll wait for Cas to come back before any of us do anything" he said firmly, looking pointedly at Dean telling him he couldn't just disappear with Cas without sorting out what was happening, Dean nodded slightly and sighed again. Sarah was still snapping her weapons back together but the expression on her face was less pinched with anger, now she looked sad and tired, Dean felt a wave of guilt hit him and moved back to his own weapons.

They spent the rest of the evening in a heavy silence, tension radiating off each of them, Sam sat slouched in a chair, fingers flipping his phone over in his hands, he was waiting to see if Ruby would text him. How was it that Cas could find the place the last seal was meant to be broken and Ruby hadn't got back to him.

Just as the sky was darkening his phone flashed in his hand, he had kept it on silent so Dean and Sarah wouldn't know who he was waiting to hear from. Clicking open the message all it read was, 'outside, come now'. This was it, he was going to stop this, kill Lilith and keep everyone he cared about safe.

"I'm getting some air" Sam said gruffly, Dean shrugged it off, knowing he had his keys in his pocket and that they where in a motel in the middle of nowhere so the chances of Sam getting anywhere were nil, or so he thought.

When Sam stepped outside he saw a small beat up car tucked away at the side of the motel, he crept over and slid in next to Ruby without a second thought.

"You ready for this?" she asked, Sam nodded and glanced back at the motel room sadly, he wished Dean and Sarah could have had more faith in him then they could all do this together but they didn't and if he told them what he was planning they would stop him.

"Let's go" he answered determinedly

The flutter of wings brought Sarah out of her thoughts Dean looking up from his phone when he heard the sound.

"Alright Cas spill, what's the plan?" Dean said straight to the point, looking around Cas frowned

"Where is Sam?" he asked and reached his sense's out not finding the familiar feel of Sam's presence, Dean had bounced up from the bed and pulled the door open

"Sammy, Cas is..." Dean trailed off not seeing his brothers tall form anywhere and frowned "...Son of a bitch, where the hell is he?" Before Dean could step further out to look for his pain in the ass little brother Cas stopped him

"He is not here, you should not have let him leave..." Cas began to reprimand the pair, Sarah had gaped at what Cas had said diving towards the door herself to see the empty lot.

"He said he was getting air, there was no way he vanished in the space of five minutes" Sarah said

"Damn it Sammy" Dean cracked his fist against the closest wall, his fist leaving a crack in the cheep walls off the motel room.

"You gotta take me there now Cas, he can't do anything about Lilith he hasn't got any juice, we seen him go through those stupid withdrawals" Dean was fuming, jeez how was Sam so stupid for such a smart person.

"You're not leaving me here Dean Winchester" Sarah stated, there was no way she was sitting in some beat up old motel room while she was racked with worry for the two boys.

"Sarah now is not the time..." Dean couldn't bear the thoughts of Sarah getting hurt, if he could at least protect one of his family members he would.

"Don't you even think about it, if you and Cas flutter off I'll hot wire your car..." Dean gaped "...I'm serious" Sarah panted her hands on her hips and raised a brow at Dean

"We have to go now Dean, Lilith is the last seal, if Sam kills her it'll be too late" Cas pushed, now than Sam was gone Sarah staying or going made no difference to him. Dean sighed and held his hand out to Sarah, she sagged with relief and sent him a grateful smile. Sarah took Deans' hand and Cas put a hand on his shoulder, one minute they were in the motel room the next they were standing outside a dilapidated building, crumbled stone walls and the ruins of what looked like holy statues. Dean and Sarah walked forward and spotted a beat up old car parked out front of the double doors, Dean turned back to see Cas standing where he had been.

"What are you standing there for?" he snapped Sarah turned to look at Cas again, she could see his blue outlined grace flaring and she frowned confused having never noticed it doing that before until Cas told them why he wasn't going with them

"Its ward, I can't go in you have to go now" Cas stressed, Dean and Sarah pulled their gun's to the ready and ran up the steps, but they were too late. They walked in just in time to see the doors of the altar room slam closed Sam and Lilith staring each other down.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean ran to the door, throwing his weight against the door, kicking and hitting out to try to get to Sam. Sarah was doing the same, yelling out for Sam to stop, that it was a trap. They flung themselves at the door again and again and again but it was no use they were stuck on the outside of it all while all hell broke loose inside, the sounds of a struggle coming from beyond the door.

The floor started to shake, dust falling from the old buildings structure as the doors finally gave way to the duo's constant onslaught. The first thing they saw was Lilith slumped at the top of the room her blood spilling from her and swirling in a weird pattern on the floor, Dean and Sarah saw Sam then standing stoke still staring in shock and horror at the turn of event. Ruby was laughing manically, joy and elation written all over her face.

"I can't believe it, I actually did it " she laughed Sam stood shocked but sprung into action when he saw Dean walk determinedly toward Ruby slipping the demon knife from his belt, he held Ruby as Dean drove the knife into her watching as the joy fell from her face and her body collapsed on the floor lifeless.

Sarah had stopped in her path to Sam and Dean as a light began to shine from the middle of the floor, the boys covering their face as it got brighter and brighter but Sarah could see something, the form of a man, clawing his way out of the floor, cracking the marble floor as the shining hand grabbed for purchase. She only noticed that she had fallen to her knees when Sam and Dean had to pull her to her feet trying to drag her with them.

"Sarah, come on" Dean shouted, dodging the falling debris as best he could, then there was a sudden flash of light, blinding the threeo, as they all fell to the floor covering their face's as best they could. When the light faded they were all seated on a plane, belted in and the stream of light visible from the window.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
